serial101_arquivosfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lightside
Antes de mais nada esse personagem não é meu, mas é criação de Alexandre Mandarino e eu o adaptei. Lightside (Poder X) Nível de Poder: X (X Pontos) Habilidades: For 10 (+0), Des 14 (+2), Con 10 (+0), Int 10 (+0), Sab 12 (+1), Car 16 (+3). Custo: 12pp Salvamentos: Resistência +0, Fortitude +10, Reflexo +10, Vontade +10. Custo: 27pp Perícias: Acrobacia 8 (+10), Arte da Fuga 8 (+10), Blefar 12 (+15), Computadores 8 (+8), Conhecimento (Atualidades) 8 (+8), Conhecimento (Química) 4 (+4), Conhecimento (Física) 4 (+4), Desarmar Dispositivo 8 (+8), Intuir Intenção 4 (+5), Lidar com Animais 6 (+9), Notar 6 (+7), Prestidigitação 6 (+8), Sobrevivência 2 (+3). Custo: 21pp Feitos: Ambidestria, Ataque Acurado, Ataque Imprudente, Ataque Poderoso, Blefe Acrobático, Bloqueio Aprimorado, Esquiva Fabulosa, Evasão x2, Faz-Tudo, Iniciativa Aprimora x2, Quebrar Aprimorado, Segunda Chance (Todos os Teste de Salvamento) x4, Sem Medo, Sorte x5, Sorte de Principiante, Zombar. Custo: 25pp Poderes: Poder Variável X (Xpp) Custo: Xpp Equipamento: Nenhum. Combate: BBA 0 (0pp) Defesa 0 (0pp) Varia muito conforme seus poderes para colocar aqui. Habilidades 12 + Poderes X + Feitos 25 + Salvamentos 27 + Perícias 21 + Combate 0 = 85+X PP. O salão de espelhos Por Alexandre Mandarino "The young man stepped into the hall of mirrors Where he discovered a reflection of himself Even the greatest stars discover themselves in the looking glass” – O mundo está caminhando para o desastre. Não há mais como ajudar as pessoas a sair dessa. A voz anasalada e aguda de Ricardo Siqueira, programador Java e übernerd vários quilos acima de seu peso, pareceu ecoar o tom sombrio da televisão à sua frente. A cada novo bloco do jornal das oito, Ricardo parecia, paradoxalmente, se entusiasmar com as desgraças relatadas. Um entusiasmo que se transformava em natural revolta pelo estado das coisas. Ao seu lado, Cláudio Martins recostava a cabeça no braço do sofá e tentava ler um livro, esforçando-se para ignorar as lamentações de seu primo com ocasionais emissões de murmúrios afirmativos. – Não tem mais jeito. Tudo isso é um absurdo completo. O fim do mundo, o fim do mundo – continuava Ricardo, a voz cada vez mais efeminada. Cláudio levantou-se do sofá e caminhou para seu quarto, o maior do razoável apartamento que os dois dividiam em Laranjeiras, bairro da Zona Sul do Rio de Janeiro. Sabendo que seu primo sequer iria ouvi-lo, ele ainda murmurou um “vou ouvir música” e saiu da sala. Entrou em seu quarto e ligou o computador. Escolheu rapidamente uma seqüência de uma dúzia de arquivos MP3 e deixou-se cair na cama, ao som de Kraftwerk. A série de layers e layers de sons sintetizados entrava cirurgicamente em seus ouvidos, despertando a idéia de uma paisagem de silício repleta de tonalidades que se completavam. Baixos, pratos, arpeggios e vocais indistintos passeavam pela sua mente, enquanto ele relaxava de olhos fechados. As matizes sonoras pintavam landscapes na mente de Cláudio, que traçava uma jornada sem rumo por becos de bass, vielas de bumbos, janelas de synths e escadarias de beats, reprocessando sonhos recorrentes em loop. O mundo interno de Cláudio viajava por padrões mutáveis pelo som, ao longo de espaçosos halls de espelhos, onde cada imagem refletia um aspecto de sua própria vida, como bolhas e bolhas e bolhas de probabilidades. Foi quando Cláudio começou a ouvir os ruídos. Aquele rangido não fazia parte da música, ele tinha certeza. O que era aquilo? Parecia madeira cedendo. De repente, o estrondo. A cama havia se despedaçado embaixo dele, fragmentos do estrado corriam pelo chão do quarto. Cláudio, espantado, levantou-se de um só salto. Olhou ao redor. A madeira havia cedido, como que sob a pressão de um peso terrível; o colchão estava aberto em vários pontos e a espuma saía pelos buracos, irritada. Cláudio ainda não sabia, mas aquele era o seu momento. O instante que iria separar sua vida em dois loops: o antes e o depois, com as Fúrias bem no meio. * * * Os dois meses seguintes foram recheados de maravilhas. A cada nova manhã, Cláudio descobria uma possibilidade até então inédita. Foi numa terça-feira de Sol do verão carioca que ele entrou em um estacionamento de Botafogo e atirou um Corsa para o ar, fazendo o veículo subir por mais de 25 metros antes de cair levemente sobre sua mão esquerda, sem danos. Uma sexta-feira à noite, presenciou a estranha e constrangedora capacidade de captar sensações e ler auras. As pessoas dançando na pista do Electric Cafe estavam abertas para ele, auras chocando-se umas contra as outras e mudando de cor no processo, em um infindável caleidoscópio de vontades, expectativas, medos, traumas e desejos. Estavam presentes o branco-esverdeado do ecstasy, o verde-musgo turvo da cerveja, o negro nublado da depressão, o branco-leite-de-coco da liquefação musical. Mas foi apenas naquela tarde de uma quinta-feira que ele descobriu o dom mais espantoso: voar. Voar. De início ele chegou a se sentir ridículo e esquizofrênico, mas a maravilha de ser cumprimentado pelas nuvens e olhar a Pedra da Gávea de cima logo superou qualquer descrença. Foi quando Cláudio finalmente soube. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. * * * – E essa agora? O que são essas coisas? Um monte de coisa bizarra acontecendo no mundo todo. Você viu as notícias? – perguntou Ricardo, sem sequer olhar para Cláudio. - Não, não vi. O que é? – Esse monte de coisas absurdas. No mundo todo. Não tem nada realmente provado ainda, mas parece que tem gente conseguindo dons estranhos. Capacidades, sei lá. Enfim, superpoderes. Isso é ridículo! – esganiçava a voz aguda de Ricardo. – Bom, você é quem cresceu lendo quadrinhos de super-heróis, não eu – disse Cláudio – Não deveria achar “ridículo”. – Pff. Mas é. E, bom, é tudo muito estranho ainda, não dá pra saber o que tá acontecendo. Olha, tô saindo. Vai ter uma noitada de D&D lá na casa do Maroto. – Numa sexta à noite? – Tchau. – Té mais – disse Cláudio, achando seu primo cada vez mais estranho. Poderes. Era mesmo isso, então. Algumas pessoas estavam ganhando poderes. Como em um filme ou algo assim. Cláudio desligou a TV, foi até o quarto e olhou para o pacote. Sobre sua nova cama, como um presente. Sorriu e o abriu. Lá estava ela. A roupa, presente de uma amiga sua de anos e anos, estilista de grifes de skatewear. Branca, composta do material mais estranho, tecidos sintéticos extra-resistentes, um mix de neoprene, látex, nylon, vinil, kevlar, olhos vermelhos de plexiglass super-temperado e diversas outras coisas. Em parte um presente de sua amiga, em parte a coisa mais cara que já havia comprado (mas ele não iria mais precisar do carro, afinal). Vestiu a roupa e olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Parecia uma visão, algo extraído à força de uma revista em quadrinhos ou de um desenho animado, que chegara berrando e chutando na nossa realidade de objetos em 3D. Todo branco, com olhos vermelhos fluorescentes e um smiley clássico sobre o peito, homenagem à sua querida acid house. O groove iria começar. Pensou em um nome. Notícias aterrorizantes. Guerra. Terrorismo. Fome. Matança étnica. Neo-tribalismo e pós-medievalismo de mãos dadas, em um mundo cada vez mais sombrio. O sombrio permeava tudo. Mas não ele. Não. Um nome. Lightside. * * * “...no exato momento em que a estranha e surpreendente criatura que parece chamar a si mesma de ‘Lightside’ derreteu as grades de segurança da Baía de Guantánamo, destruindo a base americana e levando com ela, livres, todos os prisioneiros mantidos ali após o Onze de Setembro. ‘Lightside’ simplesmente fez com que as centenas de presos levitassem para fora do complexo, como se o estivessem seguindo em seu vôo de fuga. Essa surpreendente atividade se segue aos rumores de que o mesmo misterioso ser teria prometido ajudar os bascos na criação de uma nação independente para seu povo. ‘Lightside’, que há cerca de um mês foi visto transformando a metade do deserto do Saara em um vasto campo irrigado e fértil, teria dito que...” O som da TV sendo desligada preencheu a sala do apartamento em Laranjeiras. Cláudio olhava fixamente para o tubo desligado do aparelho, pensativo. Não era o bastante. Desde pequeno tivera sonhos bastante práticos e agora finalmente tinha em suas mãos o poder de fazer o impossível. Incitar mudanças. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz irritante de Ricardo, que chegava da rua. – Você viu na TV? Pff. Esse sujeito agora parece achar que é Deus. Quem lhe dá o direito de se meter em questões tão complicadas? E como ele parece conseguir falar todas as línguas do planeta? – Nos quadrinhos que você lê, os “super-heróis” não fazem nada além de prender psicopatas e assaltantes de banco pela zilionésima vez? – perguntou Cláudio, surpreso com a irritação em sua voz. – Hmm? Ah, vai me dizer que você concorda com esse cara? “Lightside”?? Olha, me escuta: isso é um engodo. Tenho certeza que os americanos, os israelenses, os árabes ou os chineses estão por trás disso. Você vai ver. É quem nem os óvnis que todo mundo via nos anos 50. Daqui a meros anos esse cara vai sumir, mais rápido do que o grunge, e tudo vai voltar a ser como era. Ninguém tem autorização para brincar de Deus. – Mas, digamos que ele seja um humano. Um humano como você ou... eu. Humanos não têm o direito de agir? De fazer o que acreditam? Desde que não estejam afetando negativamente os direitos legítimos de outro humano? Não é assim? – Ele não pode ser humano, Cláudio. Esse cara só pode ser um monstro. Foi quando Cláudio percebeu que a persona que havia criado, ironicamente, assustava algumas pessoas. Principalmente aquelas acostumadas a ler sobre as coisas e jamais agir sobre elas. E pensou como era engraçada a forma como fantasias infantis se voltam contra nós quando crescemos. A reação de Ricardo era o exemplo mais óbvio de como objetos de nossa admiração no campo da ficção podem se tornar os piores fantasmas quando se tornam realidade. Cuidado com o que você deseja. “Ainda não é o bastante”, pensou. * * * 23 de setembro: Cláudio ganha um novo poder; agora ele é capaz de entender intuitivamente o funcionamento de qualquer organismo biológico. É assim que ele, se auto-analisando, descobre que a origem de seus poderes são misteriosas “bolhas de probabilidade”. E, o mais espantoso: que, apesar de todos as capacidades já manifestas e do que achava até então, estas bolhas haviam lhe concedido apenas um poder. A capacidade de inconscientemente alterar a probabilidade de seu corpo físico, sempre a seu favor e de maneiras cada vez mais espantosas. Desde aquele estranho dia em sua cama, há três meses, já contabilizara pelo menos 27 poderes. Vôo, visão de calor, visão micro e macroscópica, hiper-sentidos tesseract, capacidade de deixar de depender definitivamente de oxigênio, visão perfeita na total escuridão abissal dos mares, velocidade hipersônica, criatividade semelhante à de dezenas de Da Vincis, Q.I. capaz de crescer em progressão geométrica ao longo das décadas, reflexos extra-aprimorados e outros poderes que sequer chegara a entender ainda. Um deles era uma espécie de empatia com toda a raça humana e o planeta, o que finalmente o fizera entender o significado de “Gaea”. Também era capaz de simular em sua mente, de maneira a estimular o aprendizado e a compreensão, os efeitos de qualquer droga psicotrópica, inclusive as sintetizadas e outras ainda nem existentes. O aumento progressivo de sua inteligência, criatividade e consciência permitiam que não enlouquecesse com tudo aquilo, o que, claro, era necessário e providencial. E permitiram que não caísse na asneira de achar que estava “virando um deus” ou bobagem parecida. Então, sim: ele iria continuar agindo. Era seu direito e dever como um humano. Neste dia, Lightside destaca o território palestino da sua placa tectônica de origem e acondiciona aquele pedaço de terra no meio do mar Mediterrâneo, a meia distância entre Chipre e Líbia. A ONU declara Lightside um “inimigo da humanidade”. Protestos entre israelenses geram centenas de mortos. Palestinos e muçulmanos declaram Lightside um “infiel”, profanador de uma terra santificada. 12 de outubro: Lightside usa seus novos poderes de controle das partículas quânticas para tornar não-radioativo e inútil todo o urânio e o plutônio do planeta. Bombas nucleares se tornam enormes lava lamps pouco decorativas. Autoridades não entendem por quê aparelhos hospitalares e outros equipamentos não-bélicos que usam estes elementos continuam funcionando normalmente. No dia seguinte, todo o petróleo do planeta se transforma em água, espalhada por lençóis subterrâneos. O Greenpeace inicia uma campanha para transformar todos os postos de gasolina em fontes públicas de água potável. 17 de outubro: Lightside desenvolve a habilidade de se comunicar telepaticamente com todos os seres elementais, servidores caóticos e deuses “não”-existentes e esquecidos. No mesmo dia, todo o dinheiro existente no planeta é milagrosamente redistribuído: os homens mais ricos do mundo não possuem mais de cem mil dólares, enquanto os mais pobres têm em casa ou no banco pelo menos 50 mil dólares. A economia de inúmeros países quebra, gerando fome, peste e guerra civil. 22 de novembro: Usando novos poderes de interferência em todo o espectro de comunicações e freqüências aéreas, Lightside povoa a programação de TV e rádio com programas sobre Música, Artes, História e Literatura. Celulares repentinamente se tornam não-cancerígenos. Uma semana depois, suas novas capacidades de transmutação alt-química tetradimensional transformam todos os cigarros de tabaco industrializados do planeta em pontas de maconha e pedaços de peyote. 10 de dezembro: Não há mais fome, doenças, guerra ou pobreza em canto algum da Terra. Uma terra habitada por uma vasta população de bilhões de seres de olhar assustado, turvo e sem expressão. 23 de dezembro: Lightside ganha o poder definitivo da macro-expansão da consciência, fundindo-se com o uno que na verdade são três, dez e 23. Ele observa o paraíso que erigiu na Terra e sorri. E então olha para a população sem expressão, escravizada e de personalidade inane e toma uma decisão. Ele se senta sobre o topo do Everest e deixa sua mente captar cada molécula do planeta. Usando seus novos poderes de retração temporal e ligação quark-cármica entre os neutrinos e a esteira temporal que nunca vemos, deixa escorrer um suspiro de dor enquanto aperta o enorme botão cósmico de rewind. 24 de dezembro: O mundo está exatamente como era antes daquele longínquo dia em que as bolhas de probabilidade atingiram Cláudio em sua cama, com uma exceção apenas: ele manteve seus poderes. Olhando com pena para seu primo e sua vida reticulada, exemplo perfeito de quase toda a humanidade, ele se deixa cair pela janela de seu quarto. O suicídio é apenas simbólico, já que seu senso de sobrevivência morfogenético amplificado o colhe em pleno ar antes que seu corpo chegue ao chão. Dá três passos em mach-12 e está em frente à grande esfinge egípcia, que o observa com ares de cumplicidade do alto de 12 mil anos (ele sabia a idade exata, apenas olhando para ela e escutando seus suspiros de carbono-14). Decide então o que deveria fazer. Olha para o céu, para a imagem especular de Sírius, verdadeiro Vale dos Reis espacial, prende pela última vez a respiração de que não mais precisava e começa a subir. Atravessa os estratos de atmosfera e chega ao espaço exterior. Continua a subir. Atrás dele, um planeta repleto de miséria. Um canto esquecido onde, sim, talvez a ajuda seja, se não impossível, muito mais delicada do que ele imaginava. Um salão de espelhos onde o que está em cima é o que está em baixo, onde o reflexo de cada um somos nós mesmos e mais alguém e onde cada ação se apaixona por uma reação inevitável. Um mundo repleto de probabilidades e potência. Um mero reflexo, para o qual poderia voltar algum dia. Ou não. Quem sabe? Dentro dele, todos os livros, músicas, quadros, lugares, nomes, paixões, trips, diálogos e línguas da história, memorizados apenas como hobby. À sua frente... nem ele sabia. Fobos, Io, Lara, Leda, Callisto, Sinope. Janus, Dione, Portia, são tantas luas. Vega, Capella, Hadar, Rigel, Estrela de Barnard. Antares, Aldebaran, Altair, Wolf 359. Betelgeuse, Sol. Sol. Sol. “He fell in love with the image of himself and suddenly the picture was distorted Even the greatest stars dislike themselves in the looking glass” Categoria:NP X Categoria:Personagens Originais Categoria:Adaptação